Sunset's new life with the autobots of Transformer Prime
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she decides to move to Jasper, Nevada. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset.

Sunset is so depressed that she decides to move to Jasper, Nevada.

"Everybody we have a new student and be nice to her; she is going through a hard time right now."said the homeroom teacher.

"My name is Sunset and just leave me be and don't talk to me at all."said Sunset and she goes to her seat which is in front of Vince.

Vince decides he doesn't like Sunset and puts piece of paper that says "Hi, I'm a nerd."

After school she notices that a girl with black hair walk into a alley way.

"Go for it."said the girl, and Jack turns around and sees Sunset and the black haired girl.

"Why are we bringing them along?"asked Jack, "Portal called."said the motorcycle.

When they get that and see all of the autobots, "this is so cool."said the black haired girl.

"This is so boring and I could care less, now if you don't mind I'm going to meditate; so keep it down or else."said Sunset coldly.

"What's with her?"asked the black hair girl, "I don't know but I do know we should try to become her friend."said Jack.

(cannon until Agent Fowler)

"Civils are now involved, will you come with me please?"asked Agent Fowler, "Can you keep down or so help me."said Sunset coldly.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"asked Agent Fowler, "Agent Fowler; it's been what one year since I last saw you?"asked Sunset.

"Sunset, it's great to see you but why are you here and not with your friends?"asked Agent Fowler.

"My friends are dead because I was to weak to save them."said Sunset,"What about their powers?"Asked Agent Fowler.

"I got there super powers and want nothing to do with them but my friends would want me to use them for good, so I'll join the autobots and help them when I feel like and I will see you around Agent Fowler and Rachet make a bridge to my new home, just outside of Jasper."said Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the autobots and the human children say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

One week later

"Sunset how do you know Agent Fowler?"asked Jack, "Agent Fowler found out about my friends and I having powers but we used them for good until their deaths about three weeks ago."said Sunset.

"Your friends were heroes, why haven't we heard of you?"asked Arcee, "We used our powers in secret since we promised Agent Fowler that we won't use our powers in public at all."said Sunset.

"How did your friends died?"asked Bulkhead, "When we all became heroes known as the mane six and leader was me but one day I decided to quit being a hero and went to tell them but a bad guy shot them all in the back if I had been quicker than maybe they would be alive but because of my weakness they died."said Sunset sadly.

"I'm sorry I asked, can you show us your power or do you want to wait to show us your power?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'll show you in due time; can you keep the noise down so I can meditate?"asked Sunset coldly.

(Cannon sylte until episode 13 sick mind)

"Can you tell me what's going on right now when all I wanted was some quiet time?"asked Sunset coldly.

"It's Optimus Prime, he's very sick from a Deception plague."said Arcee.

"Maybe I can help; if you get me to the leader of the decepticons; I can observe his memory and find a cure for Prime."said Sunset coldly.

"You can do that?"asked Miko, "yes; one of my powers is to observe memories and finding out the truth and now you know why I wear long sleeves."said Sunset coldly.

"You can really do that?"asked Jack, "yes I can but it could lead to me being exhausted, what other choice do we have?"asked Sunset.

"Good point but are you willing on take that chance?"asked Arcee, "yes and don't worry about me I'm tough as nails."said Sunset.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if the autobots went along with Sunset's plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I don't own MLP Equestria Girls or Transformer Prime**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: NO BAD REVIEWS**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sunset,we can't go with your plan;I hope you understand."said Arcee, "I understand but note I'll help you in any way."said Sunset.

"Really?"asked Miko, "yes; I may seem cold and distant but I don't want to be hurt again from the pain of losing somebody important."said Sunset with some sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean by pain of lost?"asked Arcee, "my best friends were killed off because of a bad guy who I consider a brother killed them off."said Sunset.

"Oh Sunset, I'm sorry for your lost but can you try to help us out by watching over the kids?"asked Arcee, "sure but note I don't baby sit but I'll keep an eye on them."said Sunset as she points to Jack and the kids.

With that said Arcee and Bumblebee head out to the decepticon's ship since Ratchet located it.

* * *

 **Sunset's POV**

I sit and watch the kids but as soon as Arcee and Bumblebee return with the cure for Prime.

"So Prime will survive, can I leave?"I asked, "why do you want to leave when you can celebrate with us?"asked Miko.

"I don't care what you guys do but leave me out of it."I said and I turn to Ratchet.

"Ratchet,can you open a bridge to my house please?" I asked, "sure."said Ratchet.

With that said Ratchet opens a bridge to my house and I enter my house and decide to go for a ran.

That is when a Knockout appears and tries to kidnapped but I dodge his hand and used my powers.

"Crystal style falling dragons."I said as two pink dragons appears and attacks Knockout, and it scratches his paint job.

"You dare scratch up my pain job."said Knockout as he changes his arms into guns and fires at me but I dodge and decide to call the autobots for help.

"Sunset to base."I said, "what is it?"asked Ratchet.

"I'm being attack by some red decepticon and I need help, I'm using up my energy I could end up capture by the red decepticon."I said.

"Sunset, hold on we are on the way, autobots roll out." said Optimus Prime. "understood I'll try to hold out until the-."I said as I dodge another attack from Knockout.

"Multi-shadow clones justu."I said as fifty clones appears and attacks Knockout.

"Rasengan Shuriken."I said as I throw it at Knockout and it sends Knockout flying.

"I'll get you for this."said Knockout as he retreats, that is when the autobots appears.

They see that Knockout is retreating, "Sunset; are you okay?"asked Arcee.

"I'm fin-."I try to say but I pass out from using up my energy.

I came to in the base and I get up slowly.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Arcee, "I'm fine just used up to much energy but I'll live just need to eat food."I said.

"Sunset, how did you get Knockout to retreat?"asked Bulkhead," before my friends death they betrayed me and I ended up in another dimension for two years in that dimension and that dimension was the ninja realm and I end up back in this dimension and it was only two months and at that time my friends were looking for me."I said.

"So, did you train to be a ninja?"asked Arcee, "Yes, I did and I went to war and lost my lover to the war."I said.

"Who was your lover?"asked Miko, "His named was Naruto and he was killed by the same guy who killed my friends off."I said.

"You sound so cool."said Miko, "thanks but I'm not cool just want to protect this planet from harm but I should tell you the truth about myself."I said.

"What do mean?"asked Jack, "I mean I'm not from this dimension but a different dimension."I said.

"Sunset, I think you should tell us about yourself."said Optimus Prime.

So I tell them how I was evil and how I tried to commit suicide but I was sent to another dimension because of my friends betrayal then I also told them that I was trained by the ninja of that dimension and how I made my first kill and how comfort me and we fell in love to his death and I then try to commit suicide to ending back in this dimension to finally making up with my friends to finally their deaths by the hand of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sunset, since you know how to defend yourself can you please join our fight by protecting the children?"asked Optimus Prime.

"Sure but I'll try my best but note I won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary." I said.

With that said we celebrate the victory of me beating up Knockoff.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will join in the fight and she ends up joining Arcee and Jack on a mission.**


End file.
